Picture Perfect
by RealWriter03
Summary: "I looked at Percy with wide eyes. I cannot believe he just asked us to do that! It was like him asking us to square off with the Minotaur. "You want us to do what?" I screeched." Oneshot Prequel of sorts to my other story! three Oc's! R&R


Picture Perfect

Summary- "I looked at Percy with wide eyes. I cannot believe he just asked us to do that! It was like him asking us to square off with the Minotaur. "You want us to do what?" I screeched."

AN: I'm back! With another one-shot about my children of Poseidon. YAY! It will include my three OC's Indi, Dawn, and Dust. This was created as a reference was made to a picture in my other story (Reflection of the Best two months) Any who! This will introduce the OC's more, especially with their personalities. This will be in Indi's POV and is a MUCH different format than my other story. I hope you enjoy!

(Indi's POV)

Oh dear God. Someone shoot me. Now. I stared at my older brother with my jaw dropped. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously. I continued to stare at him with confusion. Dawn and Dust followed my suit. "So what do say? You guys game?" He asked.

His words sunk in. I looked at Percy with wide eyes. I cannot believe he just asked us to do that! It was like him asking us to square off with the Minotaur. "You want us to do WHAT?" I screeched. Dust murmured "he's finally gone off the deep end." While Dawn simply shook her head.

"Oh COME ON!" Percy yelled back. Dust rolled his eyes and returned is full attention to Dawn's spear. He was sharpening it. Dawn walked over to Percy and gave him a small pat on the hand before walking into the bathroom. I shrugged and continued to read my book.

It had been a fairly normal day at the Poseidon Cabin. Dawn got mad and the sink exploded. Dust has a new sword he tried it out, only to result in three new holes in the wall. Why he insists on warming up in the cabin I will never know. We had archery, followed by monster fighting class. Afterwards Annabeth taught us Greek for about 50 minutes. Then the younger three of us got kicked out of our own cabin. Of which we spent the rest of the lazy morning swimming in the lake.

It was now after lunch and we were "resting" in our cabin. Percy fell on to his bed, which was next to mine. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Come on guys! Is it too much to ask for? Really?" He pleaded.

"YES!" The three of us screamed. Percy buried his head into his pillow and groaned.

"Why do you want to do that anyways?" I asked him. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Because, Indi, we have had a great summer! There has been so much positivity and great things have happened. And well I wanted to capture it!"

"Well, first I'm pretty sure positivity isn't a word. And second we are not that type of family. Okay? We don't sit there with matching outfits, perfectly posed with fake cheesy grins. That's not us!" I told him. He glared at me and yes get this- stuck his tongue out at me. My 17 year old brother stuck his tongue out at me. A glared back and stuck mine out too.

"Indi! Be nice to Percy!" Dawn yelled as she skipped out of the bathroom. I looked in her direction. My mouth was open and my nose was scrunched. That little BRAT! Percy rolled on his back, howling with laughter. He grabbed his stomach and curled his legs up. Smirking, I grabbed my pillow and WACK!

Percy fell out of his bed onto the floor. He shot up and glared at me. "Indi…" He growled. I looked around for my mistake.

"CHILDERN!" Dawn yelled. Was it sad that we were being told to act our age by our 6 year old sister? Yes. Had it happened before? Maybe. "We are supposed to be resting up before we have to train. SO SHUT-UP!"

Percy fell back onto his bed and grabbed Riptid. He started to fiddle with his magic pen. I reopened my book. Only to look up and glare at my brother. That seaweed brain made me lose my place.

Our entire frustration began when Percy asked to take us to a professional photographer to get a nice family portrait done. We (the younger 3) shot him down almost immediately. Now it was mid-afternoon and Percy was sulking. His shoulders were sagged and his hands were in his pockets. He kept his head down and was walking around the camp without a purpose. I didn't pay too much attention to it though.

Dawn sprinted straight up to me with Dust stalking behind her. "What's up shot-stuffs?" I greeted the twins.

Dawn inhaled dramatically, "I, feel bad for Percy." Dust rolled his eyes behind her.

"OH! Do you now?" I asked.

"Yes. And I think we should do something about it." She stated. Dust face-palmed and murmured something along the lines of "Here we go again." Dawn turned around and glared at him. Dust looked up into the sky and whistled.

"Fine. I'll find Annabeth. She can cheer him up fast." I turned around thinking of where Annabeth might be when Dawn slapped my arm. Hard. "OW!" She had hit the side where my knives did not cover! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

"Not Annabeth. We caused his depression and we need to fix it." She shot me an assertive look.

"Wait you think he's upset because we won't go with him to a photographer. That's ridiculous!" I shrugged. Unfortunately that only earned me another slap from my unbelievably strong little sister. I glared at the 6 year old.

"We ought to give him a hug." She suggested. Both Dust and I looked at her with astonished written on our face. Our eyebrows were raised and our mouths slightly open. She nodded at us.

"A hug?" Dust asked. Another nod.

"Not just any hug. One of those huge tackle hugs. Something to show him we still love him we just won't go to the photo place. I thought it over and the more I thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. I nodded.

"Yeah let's do this thing. On my count." The twins smiled. Percy was about 20 meters away. "1..2..3!" I yelled and we sprinted across the field. "PERCY!" We yelled. He looked up only to be tackled by the three of us.

"What the-"We nearly knocked him of his feet. He looked really happy as we hugged him. He hugged us back and whispered "thank you." He picked up Dawn and spun her around. I hoisted Dust onto my back.

"Guys! Smile!" Annabeth yelled to us. She had her picture camera. I stood next to Percy and smiled. There was a pothole in my way though, causing me to lose my footing. I was now falling into Percy. The moment was captured.

A week passed and we were "resting" in our cabin again. Dust was sharpening another weapon, I was doodling, Percy was reading a magazine and Dawn was sitting in her hammock chair with her stuffed sting ray (a gift from dad) There was a knock on our door though. Percy stood up to grab it and I followed closely.

Annabeth was there with something behind her back. "Hey! I hope I'm not interrupting." Percy nodded no and motioned for her to come in. "No thanks. I only have to drop something off. I really couldn't resist doing this. Especially after I saw the final print. Here!" She shoved something into Percy's hands, gave him a quick kiss and raced off.

"What is it Perc?" Dust asked as we walked back into the cabin. He shrugged and opened th packet. Inside it was three 8 by 10 photo frames.

He turned one over and it was the picture she took of our attack hug. There were three, one for me, Percy, and then the twins at the cabin. It was perfect. We were laughing and smiling. Percy and I were in camp shirts but the twins were in bathing suits. It was us.

Percy touched the frame fondly. He looked at me and we both nodded. "Best family picture ever."

_A/N: How was it? Leave me a review! If you guys have any suggestions for another one-shot of them leave a review! I love writing about them! I really hope you guys enjoyed this. And I can't wait to hear from you! _

_Also- I am working on my update for A Love Unheard but it is going slow. I don't know why. I will try to update soon! I promise!_

_Link to photo's on my page! (I'm still looking for one of Indi!) _

_Until next time!_

_RW3~_


End file.
